Guardian angels
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: Max and Rei get injured and it's up to Kai and Tyson to watch over them. Yaoi KaiRei TyMax
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first Beyblade fic, so be kind.  ^_~

Disclaimer: As sad as this may be to know, I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters involved.

*****************

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun glistened off the clear water in the river, and the wind whistled through the trees in the forest.  The usually busy streets of Tyson's hometown were empty and everyone was enjoying the day by relaxing or taking a walk in the park.  It was generally a quiet serene place to be.  The sound of a Bey-Battle broke the peaceful scene.

"Argh, Come on Dragoon!" Tyson screamed at his blade, which was having trouble breaking through Max's defence

"Keep it up Dracial!" Max was feeling quite pleased with his soon-to-be victory over his buddy.

"Wow, look at them go."

"Yeah great job on the upgrade Chief."  Rei and Hilary said as they watched the match intently.

Kai leaned against a wooden post in the corner whilst observing the match quietly.  He sighed

"Why me?" He asked under his breath as he watched Max's happy dance.

"Boo Yah!!! I won. It's my birthday, it's my birthday!" Max sang as he danced happily round Tyson

"Yeah, well I let you win." Tyson said before he and Max both, for some bizarre reason, burst out laughing.

"Good match guys." Rei smiled at his two teammates, who were now dancing round in a circle.

"Ok, if you're done celebrating, it's Rei and Kai's turn." Said Kenny as he sat back down at his laptop.

Kai and Rei walked up to the arena and prepared their blades.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Let it rip!!!" Just as Max had finished saying this, two other blades joined them.  The Bladebreakers all turned their heads in the direction the blades came from, standing on the top of the hill were none other then the Saint Shields.  Kai and Rei instantly called their blades back.

"Not you guys again!" Groaned Kenny as he despaired over the day of training about to be lost.

Tyson ran forward, clenching his fists

"Ozuma! Come here and fight me!"

"Ok Tyson, that is, of course, if you don't mind losing Dragoon."  They both launched their blades and the battle began.

Ozuma's Flash Leopard darted around in an attempt to throw Tyson off, but Dragoon kept on the blade and soon they were battling it out face to face.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Go Flash Leopard, TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Just as it seemed that Ozuma would lose, Dunga, Joseph and Mariam launched their blades and joined the battle.

"Hey no fair!" Screamed Tyson, whose blade was now getting pummelled, quickly Rei, Kai and Max followed suit and launched their blades as well.

Soon the match turned into an all out war with neither team gaining ground at all.  But the Saint Shields hadn't given up yet; they had one more trick up their sleeves.  Ozuma's Flash leopard smashed into Dunga's Vortex Ape, sending it flying through the air, the blade soon hit a tree and bounced back with incredible speed.  Max was so glued to what Dracial was doing that he didn't notice the sharp edged blade flying towards him, Rei tried to push Max back but he wasn't fast enough as the blade managed to make a deep slash in Max's fore-arm, the blade had too much velocity to stop though.  The blade caught Rei, who didn't have time to stop the blade from making a just as deep slash on his chest.  They both screamed out in pain and sunk to their knees.  Dunga smiled slightly before calling back his blade.

"Come guys, I think the Bladebreakers have had enough for one day." The Saints Shields retrieved their blades and walked off.

"You ok buddy?" Tyson asked Max, who was trying to stifle tears.

"I think so..." Max attempted to get up only to fall to the ground in pain again.  Tyson suddenly remembered something his Grampa had done when he fell over when he was 5; he ripped off part of the bottom of his shirt and tied it around Max's arm as a make shift bandage.  Kai did the same to Rei, then they helped their injured friends up and walked back to Tyson's house as fast as they could.

*****************

Ok, I hope you liked it, no flames plz. ;)   R&R      


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed. -. ~

*****************

The walk home seemed to be taking forever, especially for Kai and Tyson who had to help Rei and Max.  Kai felt Rei slip from his grasp again

"Rei, hold on.  Stay awake, we're almost there." Kai whispered into the Raven-haired teen's ear as he lifted him into a wedding carry. (A/N: Ironic, huh?)  Tyson, who now had a sleeping Max on his back, walked up to Kai

"So you do have a heart after all..." Said the grinning blunette

"Rei is one of the strongest bladers on this team and we can't afford to lose him." Kai said bluntly "Now hurry up!"

"Aye, aye, captain Kai" Grumbled Tyson as they quickened their pace home.

*****

Tyson and the others walked up to the door of the house and found Tyson's Grampa standing there with his hands on his hips

"I thought I said _before _i..." He stopped when he saw Rei and Max "What happened dudes?" He asked taking Max from his Grandson.

"We ran into some trouble." Said Tyson as he rushed to the bathroom cabinet, quickly pulling out two rolls of bandages.

Tyson handed one to Kai and one to Kenny, who quickly bandaged Max's arm.  Kai carried Rei to the dojo where they were sleeping, gently placing Rei on his bed, he took off the younger teens top revealing the deep wound.  Rei winced slightly as Kai bandaged his chest but soon relaxed as the covers were placed over him.  Soon after Tyson walked in carrying Max, he laid the blonde on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Night Maxie." He said stroking his hair before walking out of the room to join Kenny and Hilary at the table.

"You think they'll be alright?" Asked Tyson as he sat down

"Dizzi?" Kenny asked his bit beast/laptop

"Well Chief, according to my calculations, they should be fine."

"That's good to hear." The teen yawned "I'm gonna go to bed, you comin'?" 

"Yeah, just let me shut down Dizzi." Kenny said closing his laptop.  They walked over to the dojo and got changed.  They climbed into bed and closed their eyes.  After about five minutes of trying to get to sleep Tyson sighed

"I can't sleep."  He said sitting up in his bed

"Me neither." Agreed Hilary, Kenny nodded.

"I just can't believe that Dunga did that!" He said trying not to shout in fear of waking Max or Rei.

"He's just like Bryan, he doesn't matter how he wins as long as he does." Kai said in his matter of fact voice.

"I know, but it still makes me angry."

"I know how you feel Tyson, but you should probably get some sleep, otherwise we'll never be able get you up tomorrow." Said Kenny as prepared to try sleeping again.  Tyson lay back down sighing.  Silence settled throughout the room as everyone eventually fell asleep.

********************

Ok, i hope you liked my second chapter.  As always, please review.    


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy, thanks all you peeps who reviewed I love you all.

Disclaimer: Guess what, I _still_ don't own Beyblade!

************************

Sun filtered through the blinds onto the bed where Max lay.  He slowly opened his eyes revealing his baby blue orbs.  He sat up and looked around the room, bedclothes and Beyblade parts were strewn around the wooden floor; in the bed next to him Rei was still asleep.  It was then that he remembered the events of last night; he looked down at his now neatly bandaged arm and smiled, no matter what happened his friends would be there.  Max looked at the clock; it was 10:15 AM.

"Guess it's time to wake up." He said to himself.  Just as he was about to go to breakfast, he heard Rei stir from beside him.

"Morning Rei." Max said looking as cheerful as normal.

"Morning." Rei mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.  Rei screamed out in pain clutching his chest as he tried to sit up.  Max ran over to Rei's side and supported him.  A few seconds later, the rest of the team were in there and Kai was knelt down next to Rei.

"What happened?" He asked helping Rei sit up

"I tried to get up on my own, sorry Kai." Rei said sheepishly.  Kai sighed

"It's ok, but I think we should take it easy today."

"You mean no training?" Tyson asked almost bursting with excitement

"No training." Kai said, wincing as he heard Tyson scream with joy.  Max starting laughing as his friend leaped around the room singing.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, coming?" Max asked standing up

"Sure, just let me get dressed and I'll join you." Said Rei as Kai helped him stand up.  Tyson moonwalked out with Hilary, Max and Kenny following

"Guess I'm cooking then." Sighed Kenny before he disappeared through the door.

"You alright Rei?" Kai asked passing him his now washed top.

"I think so." Rei smiled back at Kai. He pulled his shirt on and went to make a step forward, only to fall down in pain, he looked up and his golden eyes met Kai's cold grey ones.

"Kai." Rei whispered sadly

"You lost quite a lot of blood Rei, you'll be weak for a few days." Kai said scooping Rei up in his arms.  Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder, startling the cold-hearted blader.  Rei hugged his arms around Kai's neck,

"Thank you Kai."

Kai walked through the kitchen where the rest of the team were having breakfast and continued into the living room; he softly rested Rei down on the sofa.

"Rest." Kai ordered, "I'll go get you some breakfast." Kai stalked out the room and into the kitchen.  Max smiled as Kai walked in,

"That was very kind of you Kai." He beamed

"Hn."

"Hey Kai?" Asked Tyson "Wanna make me some more breakfast?"

"Hn."

"Hey Kai, do you have a limited vocabulary by any chance?" Tyson said, untactful as usual.

"Hn." Kai walked past and shoved a piece of stale bread in Tyson's mouth.

"HEY!!!" Tyson screamed pulling the piece of toast out of his mouth, Max started laughing hysterically, Kenny and Hilary walked off to the living room in hope of silence and sanity, but sadly Tyson and Max followed. (A/N: Nice aren't I?)

Kai handed Rei the bowl of cereal,

"Thanks Kai." Rei said accepting it.

"No problem." Was all he got a reply.  Rei smiled as Tyson ran in ranting about Kai and other such things that peeved him off.  After a while of this Tyson calmed down and turned on the TV.  He quickly changed to the Beyblade channel (A/N: There must be one.)

"There's supposed to be a good match on today, in the Russian tournament, it's the finals."  Hilary said, "It's the Shark bladers versus the Demolition boys."  Kai froze and a look of fear appeared on Rei's face.  Tyson, Max and Kenny turned to them.

"Oh dear." Said Dizzi as the Demolition boys walked onto the screen, still without smiles anywhere to be found.  Kai glared as he saw Boris standing behind them.

"Uh, guys what's going on?" Hilary asked, still oblivious.  Kenny changed the channel as quick as he could.

"Um, Kai has 'issues' with them."  Kai got up a walked out the room with a scowl on his face.

"Kai!" Rei attempted to go after him but fell on the floor clutching his side.  He screamed in pain as what felt like hot flames tore their way up his side.  Almost instantly the same thing happened to Max, who fell into Tyson's arms.  Kai came running back into the room when he heard Rei scream.  Kai picked up Rei and laid him on the sofa and Tyson did the same with Max on another sofa.  Kai knelt beside the Raven haired teen and stroked his hair gently,

"It's gonna be ok Rei, just hold on.  We're gonna help you, just don't black out on me." Kai said reassuringly.  "Tyson keep Max awake and try to calm him down!  Hilary, go call for an ambulance, NOW!"  She ran out of the room quickly.  Tyson started stroking Max's forehead,

"Maxie, Maxie, can you hear me?  Just hang on, an ambulance is on its way."

"T-Tyson?" Max opened his eyes slightly before another wave of pain hit him.  Tyson was about to speak when he heard the ambulance pull up outside.  The doctors and nurses rushed in and loaded them onto stretchers.

"Only two people can come." Said one of them.  Kai and Tyson jumped in the back,

"Go tell Mr. Dickinson what's going on, then meet us at the hospital." Kai commanded as the doors closed.  The ambulance sped off toward its destination, Kai and Tyson exchanged worried glances, there was only one thing on their minds, were they gonna be ok?

*****************************

Hope you liked. Please review, please.   


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks ya'll for reviewing I love ya!

Disclaimer: You know what, I'll tell you when I own Beyblade.

**************************

By the time the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, Max had calmed down and was asleep, but Rei was still shivering violently.  The two teenage boys were taken out on stretchers and hurriedly taken to ER.  All Tyson and Kai could do was wait to find out if their friends were ok.  Tension gripped them as they waited and waited.  They both snapped out of their solemn thoughts as the door slammed open and Kenny, Mr. Dickenson and Hilary rushed in.

"They've been taken to ER, the doctor said he would come and tell us when we could go see them."  Kai said trying to hide the worry in his voice.  As if on queue a doctor walked over to them,

"You may go see him now, it's room 42, down that corridor." He said pointing down a long, white tiled hallway.  Tyson immediately jumped up and ran down the corridor, closely followed by Kenny and Hilary, Kai and Mr. Dickenson walked briskly behind them.

            As they entered the room, they were greeted by the sound of heavy un-even breathing and the beeps of a heart monitors.  The doctor, who had followed them up the hall, walked up to Mr. Dickenson,

"Their conditions seem to have stabilised.  It seems that their cuts were infected, but we've never seen a virus like this before.  They'll have to stay in hospital until we figure out how to help them." He said, a confused look plastered on his face.  "The thing that puzzles me most is the fact that it's like their viruses are reacting with each other."  Tyson rushed over to Max's side and sat down on the chair next to it.  He stroked back some of the blondes hair,

"Maxie, can you hear me?" Tyson asked, whispering in his ear.  Max opened his eyes slightly and nuzzled into Tyson's hand,

"Tyson?" He said weakly, "Don't leave me here." Tyson smiled sadly and squeezed Max's hand,

"I won't, don't worry Maxie." Max smiled as Tyson said this, then blacked out again.  A sad expression passed across Kai's face as he looked at Rei, who was lying almost perfectly still on his bed with an oxygen mask placed neatly over his pale face.  His raven hair flowed about him like a waterfall, shadowing his thick black eyelashes from the world.  Kai went to and sat on a chair next to Rei and started subconsciously playing with his silky hair.

"Are you sure it's ok if they stay there tonight?" Kenny asked observing the situation, both Kai and Tyson had fallen asleep.  Tyson was lying with his head rested on Max's bed, still holding the blondes hand.  Kai was leant back in his chair in the classic Kai pose in a deep sleep.  The doctor smiled on the scene,

"Yeah, don't worry it's fine.  It may even help your friends' conditions if they stayed." Kenny nodded and walked down the hall after Hilary and Mr. Dickenson, who had started walking off.

"My hotel isn't far from here, you could stay there tonight in case anything happens during the night." Mr. Dickenson said as they walked outside to his car.  They nodded,

"Ok, I have to call my Mum first." Said Hilary pulling out her cell phone,

"Me too." Agreed Kenny doing the same.  After driving for about five minutes they arrived at the five star hotel where Mr. Dickenson was staying.  At any normal time the two teenagers would have gawked at the sight, but they were just too tired.  They checked in and trudged upstairs to their room, not even bothering to get changed, they fell asleep on the comfortable beds.

**********The next day**********

Kenny rubbed his eyes as the early morning sunlight hit them, he looked at the clock, it read 7:00 AM.  Remembering the previous day's events he jumped out of bed and woke up Hilary.  She blinked at him as he pulled her out of her serene sleep,

"Wake up, Wake up!" He ushered her out of bed, "We've got to have a quick breakfast so we can meet Mr. Dickenson before he leaves." Hilary suddenly snapped out of her daze and they both rushed down the stairs to the dining hall, picking up a piece of toast each, they ran out the door and caught Mr. Dickenson just as he was about to get into his limo.

"Mr. Dickenson, can......we....have.......a....lift....... to the.......hospital please?" Kenny asked between pants.

"Why of course you can, my meeting is near there." He replied opening the door so the could get in.

            It was ten minutes before they arrived at the hospital due to the morning traffic.  Mr. Dickenson waved goodbye to them as his classy black car drove away.  Kenny and Hilary ran into the hospital to room 42, drawing the attention of passing nurses and doctors.  When they opened the door, they saw quite a different scene from yesterday.  Max was sitting up in bed eating breakfast from a tray, Tyson who had his own tray of food was picking out different bits that looked edible or looked as if they had any taste at all, Rei was lying in bed talking to Max and Tyson, Kai ,who had clearly attempted at the meal but given up when none of it proved to suffice, was sitting on the chair next to Rei's bed with his arms folded tightly and his legs crossed.

"Hey guys.  Feeling better?" Kenny asked walking over to them.

"Yeah, much." Replied Max grinning as he took one of the only remaining edible food substances on Tyson's tray.  Rei just nodded and wrapped his cover tighter around himself.  Tyson got up and walked over to Rei,

"Hey Rei, you gonna eat that?" He asked pointing to Rei's untouched tray of 'food.'

"No, I'm not hungry."  Tyson smiled widely taking the tray and starting picking bits out of it and eating them.  Max picked up his tray and put on the bedside table showing that he was finished.  He then snuggled down deep into his covers and smiled warmly.  Tyson looked up at Max and shivered, Max grinned back at him, catching the hint and lifted his cover up, in an offering for Tyson to join him in the warmth of his covers (A/N: Don't worry nothing happens.)  Tyson jumped up and crawled into bed with his best friend.  Once Tyson was in, Max snuggled up to him. (A/N: I know what you're thinking!)  Rei was about to say something on the scene, but he was halted by a sudden wave of fire like pain spreading from his chest through the rest of his body.  He clutched his sides and loudly screamed out in pain as the fire like feeling covered every inch of his body.  Kenny and Hilary rushed as fast as they could out of the room and went in search of a doctor.  Kai knelt down beside his friend and started stroking his long glossy hair.  Rei grabbed Kai's hand and squeezed it hard,

"Kai." He managed to whisper between tears and waves of pain.  Kai knelt on Rei's bed and picked him up, (In a wedding carry I might add.)  The cold, reserved blader started rocking the neko back and forth in his arms.

"Rei, relax it's gonna be alright." Kai whispered in his ear.  Max started shivering and hugged himself closer to Tyson, who then took his attention off Rei and turned it back to Max.  The door was flung open as several doctors and nurses rushed in.  One of them ran over to Rei and injected a clear, white liquid into his arm, causing him to calm down and fall asleep in a matter of seconds.  Another went to Max and started running checks on him.  A tall, blonde nurse ran to a set of draws that lay at the edge of the room and pulled out an oxygen mask.  She then hurried to Rei and placed one end over his nose and mouth and the other in a tank of oxygen near by.  Kenny left the room and went to inform Mr. Dickenson of the latest event; Hilary soon joined him as she was ushered out the room.

"Shall we leave too?" Asked Kai, looking up from the Chinese teen.

"No, that won't be necessary." Replied the same brown haired doctor from the day before.  "It may help them to have some friends close to hand."  Kai nodded and began stroking Rei's raven locks again.  Tyson hugged Max as the nurse went away to get something,

"Maxie, hold on, I'm here.  We can call your Mom in tomorrow and she'll figure out what's going on.  Just think of that, you'll get to see your Mom again, just please hold on 'till then." Max smiled weakly up at Tyson as he said this,

"I'll be fine, as long as you stay with me." He said coughing slightly.  Tyson hugged Max again before letting him down so the nurse could take a blood sample.

            Kai followed intently as Rei was wheeled on a stretcher to a different room.  The doctor smiled at Kai before leaving them alone.  Kai looked down at him with pure worry and fear showing clearly in his eyes,

"Rei, please hold on.  Please, please be ok.  Rei I need you, you and Dranzer are the only things keeping me going.  Don't take that away please Rei.  I need you, I love you."

****************************

Hee Hee Hee, I'm nice aren't I?  Please review, pretty please.   


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps!!!  Thanks 4 da reviews, I'm finally gonna update. ^-^

Just so you know, I have chosen...ah, I'm not gonna tell ya, you'll just have to wait and see.

Rei: That was cruel

Me: *Glomps Rei* REI!!! Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Rei: *Sighs* K, Espina does not own Beyblade, (Thankfully.)

Me: I heard that!

Kai: Well obviously since you wrote it.

Me:  Oh Yeah! Anyhoo, on with the story!!!

**********************************

"I love you."  Kai brushed away a tear, "I love you Rei Kon, more then anyone else, more then Beyblading!  If you hadn't joint the team, I don't know what I'd have done and if you leave me now, I'll be lost.  You've got to make it Rei; don't leave me now I won't last.  Please Rei, please."  He tried his best to fight back the now free-flowing tears.  He felt a soft squeeze on his hand, looking down; he saw a slight smile on Rei's lips under his slightly open, soft, amber eyes.  Kai gently brushed Rei's cheek and smiled back at him.

"Rei, I-" He was cut off as Rei's finger pressed against his lips,

"Kai." He took his fingers from their position on Kai's lips and hugged the slate haired teen's arm tightly, "I love you too Kai, more then words can say."  Kai bent down and gently kissed Rei's soft lips.  They slowly parted and amber met crimson as they gazed into each other eyes.  Kai stroked Rei's raven hair gently, Rei moved into Kai's warm touch and closed his eyes,

"Kai." He said before blacking out again.  Kai sat by him and eventually fell asleep, lulled by Rei's occasional soft purrs.

Where Tyson and Max are

Tyson rubbed his eyes and looked around the room as he was woken by several 'soft' nudges in his arm.  He looked up at the person behind this; his dark blue eyes fell on the blonde sitting in the bed above him (A/N: Tyson fell asleep on the floor.)  Max grinned down at his friend and shoved some food from the tray in front of him into his mouth.  Tyson smiled sweetly up at his friend and Max responded by handing Tyson his own tray.

"Thanks Maxie!" Tyson grinned with pleasure as he began sorting through the different food substances on his plate.  Max finished his and handed the remainder to Tyson,

"Here Tyson.  You can finish mine." Tyson gladly accepted it and poured its contents onto his tray and continued searching the food for signs of edibility.

            -Max had been moved out of ER to a regular ward since his condition had improved, and was told that soon he may be allowed out, that is if the virus didn't launch another attack on his body.-

            As Tyson finished his meals, a kind looking nurse walked into the room and smiled at the two boys,

"How are you feeling Mr. Tate?"  She inquired whilst checking his blood pressure.

"Fine, thank you.  Um, do you know how my friend is doing?  We've been really worried about him." Max took Tyson's hand as he was given an injection.

"I'm sorry Max, I'll try to find out for you, but Dr. Sirob Voklab is in charge of him I'm afraid."  She put away the syringe and began re-bandaging his arm.

"Oh.  If you find out, please tell us." Said Tyson.  The nurse finished with Max's arm and smiled before walking out of the room,

"I'll be back at lunch with your meal and to run a few more tests."  She closed the door behind her, leaving the two boys alone.  Tyson sighed and turned on the TV,

"I hope you get out soon, this place is boring."  Max looked down at him,

"Tyson, you don't have to stay if you don't want.  Your not stuck here." Tyson didn't look away from the TV and continued flicking through the channels.

"Maxie, I'm not gonna leave you here alone, who'll eat your leftovers and keep you company?" Max smiled,

"Thanks Tyson."  Tyson turned away from the screen and walked over to Max's bed and hugged him,

"That's what I'm here for buddy."

Their attention turned to the door, as it was creaked open revealing Kenny and Hilary, who proceeded into the room as they saw that both residents of the room were awake.

"Hey guys." Hilary greeted, "Feeling any better Max?"  Max nodded

"Yeah, quite a lot better thank you."

"Good morning Tyson, Max." Kenny took a seat next to Hilary on the empty bed in the room.

"We went to see if we could visit Rei, but currently Kai is the only person allowed to see him."  Kenny said as he began work on Dizzi as usual.  Tyson got back to looking through the channels,

"Why is Kai the only one who can see him?" He asked stopping on some spy film of sorts and turning back to his friends.

"Maybe Rei doesn't want many visitors right now." Hilary said shrugging.  Tyson nodded and sat next to Max on his bed,

"Mind if I sit here Maxie?" He asked.  Max shook his head and leant against his friend as they both began to watch the screen.

"Man, don't they have any good channels on this thing?" As the movie ended, Tyson began to flick through the channels again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  This is boring." Agreed Max, receiving nods from all present.

"Hey guys, I've got a great idea!  Why don't we play monopoly or something, that's a great way to pass time." Said Kenny.

"Ok."

"Great, I'll go get mine from my house, be back in a few minutes."  They waved Kenny goodbye as he ran out the door.

            As he said, in a few minutes, he was back and they began playing.  This passed the time and before they knew it, the sky had darkened and the night had fallen into place.

Where Rei and Kai are

Rei blinked open his eyes as a cold wind blew through an open window and around the room.  As he looked around, his eyes lay upon the sleeping teen next to him.  He reached over and weakly began stroking Kai's slate hair,

"Thank you Kai, thank you for not leaving me."  He whispered to his sleeping love.  As he began to pull his arm back from Kai, a sharp pain shot through his body causing him to scream and curl up into a ball on his bed.  Kai's crimson eyes shot open as he heard Rei's cry of pain.  He was immediately knelt down on the bed, hugging Rei tightly to his chest.

"Rei, Rei!!!  Come on, relax, I'm here."  Rei gripped his koi as tears and sweat ran rapidly down his face.

"K-Kai, help me." He screamed desperately trying to stop the pain.  Suddenly a doctor with purple hair and likewise eyes and a tall, blonde nurse burst in the door.  The nurse ran over the Rei and injected a clear liquid into his arm, which in soon calmed the neko down.  The doctor walked over to Kai,

"Mr. Hiwatari, I will have to examine Rei alone.  I will send a nurse when you can go see him." He ushered the Russian out the room and into the hall.

            Once out in the long, white corridor, Kai decided to wait in Max's room and inform his team of this resent turn of events, of course leaving out the kiss.  He got directions from the woman at the desk and went along another identical corridor to Max's room.  All attention turned to Kai as he walked in the door.  Everyone's attention was quickly away from the game as the new occupant sat down on the empty bed.

"Hey Kai, what's going on?  I thought you were with Rei." Tyson fired questions, oblivious of Kai's worried state.

"Rei, he-he, the virus-" Kenny cut him off seeing that he was too distraught to go on,

"We understand." He said, knowing that they'd all seen it before.  Kai rested his head in his hands and bit his lip,

"Don't worry Kai," Hilary said placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Rei will be fine."  Max joined in,

"Yeah Kai, he's strong, he'll get better." Tyson smiled at his friend's kind attempt to cheer Kai up then turned back to the distraught teenager.

"You ok buddy?" He asked showing no attempt to hide his concern.  Kai looked up at him and wiped a tear from his eye,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just-" He looked down again as he was cut off by his own train of thought,

"Well, I think we should be heading off," Kenny said, he and Hilary journeying to the door.  "You guys should probably get some rest soon too." He added as an after thought before leaving and closing the door quickly behind him.

            Tyson got up from his seat,

"Well, I'm off to the bathroom." He said walking out the door.  Once the blunette was out the room, Max turned to Kai who was lying on the bed, desperately trying to fight back tears.  He smiled slightly at the slate-haired teen,

"You really care about him, don't you?"  Kai sat up and looked at Max with his deep crimson eyes, he looked down and nodded,

"In the same way you love Tyson."  Max looked at Kai, startled by his comment,

"How-how did you know?" He asked confused and shocked.

"You don't exactly hide it well." Kai replied bluntly.

"Oh." Was all Max could get out before going deep into thought, 'Kai knows?  I thought I hid it.  Does everyone know?'  He looked up at Kai,

"Uh, Kai?  How do I know if he feels the same way?" He asked nervously.  He smiled slightly,

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He signalled to the door where Tyson now was standing.  Max looked up and gasped at his friend's sudden presence.

"T-Tyson." He stuttered.  Tyson face lit up,

"This is how you know." He ran to Max's bed and embraced him in a deep kiss, which Max soon returned.  As they broke, they looked into each other's eyes,

"I love you Maxie."

"I love you too Tyson."  They kissed again and Kai turned away and lay down on his bed.

"Sweet." He muttered under his breath before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

Max's eyes shot open at the sound of the door being opened; he half sat up and looked in the direction of the door.  He looked just in time to see Kai's foot through the gap between the door and the wall.  He was about to turn to Tyson as he saw a familiar face walk down the hall.  Boris.  He quickly turned to Tyson and began shaking his shoulder,

"Tyson, Tyson. Boris is here, I just saw him walk down the hall!"  Tyson opened his eyes as Max shouted in his ear,

"What's up Maxie?" He asked sleepily.

"Boris is here!" Max shouted pulling himself out of bed.  Tyson was immediately up to help him,

"Max, we've got to hurry.  We have no idea what he's up to, for all we know, he could be after Kai." Tyson said as he half carried Max down the hall.  "Where do you think he'll have gone?" Tyson asked as he reached a bunch of new corridors.

"That's it!" Max exclaimed, "Boris must've gone to Rei's room." Tyson nodded and ran down a corridor to the ER ward.  He saw Boris ahead turning a corner into another corridor identical to all the others.  Tyson's eyes gleamed as he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  A stretcher.  He ran over to it and laid Max down on it, before hopping on the end and pushing off down the corridor.  They got there just in time to hear Kai scream.  They rushed into the room.  It was dark as none of the curtains were open and the light was off.  You could just make out several pieces of smashed life support machinery in the gloom.  Rei lay on the bed hardly breathing as Kai attempted to nurse the stab wound that was deep in Rei's stomach.  The two new tenants made to run over to Kai, but stopped when they heard a key click behind them.  They turned to see Boris standing there fiddling with the key to the room in his fingers.  He smiled his evil smile and walked away from the door to Rei.  Max and Tyson immediately began banging on the door and attempting to call for help, but none came.

            Kai glared as Boris neared his love and growled as the evil man ran his fingers through the neko's hair.

"Stay away from him!" Kai warned clenching his fists at the thought of what Boris had done to Rei.  Boris smirked and brought out a knife.  He began to run it up against Rei's cheek causing the boy to wince in his unconscious state.  Kai hugged Rei protectively,

"Stop that, haven't you done enough damage?" He screamed, hot tears running down his face.

"What's wrong Kai?  I'm just putting him out of his misery." Boris moved nearer to Kai, but the teen didn't move.  Boris drew the bloodstained knife in front of Kai's face, causing him to back away.  As soon as Kai was a reasonable distance away from him, Boris quickly turned to Rei and brought the knife up above him.  As Kai saw this, he ran towards Boris and as soon as he was within arm's span, Boris moved the knife and made a very deep slash across Kai's chest and stomach.  The slate haired boy fell to his knees as blood poured out the wound.

"You-you bastard!" He said as loudly as he could.  Max's eyes widened as he saw this.  He ran towards Kai.

"You stay out of this!" Boris shouted as he threw the knife at Max, it impacted with the boy's knee hard.  He screamed and fell to the ground.  Tyson ran to Max's side,

"Boris! I'll get you for that!" He rushed forward at his enemy and grabbing a metal pole on his way, hit the evil man square on the head, knocking him out instantly.  As Boris fell, he picked up a shard of glass from the floor and made a slash up the bottom of Tyson's leg before blacking out.

            Tyson pulled himself across the floor to Max's side.  He looked into Max's blue eyes, now so full of pain.  Max looked up at Tyson and hugged him,

"Tyson," He cried, "Thank you." Tyson weakly smiled and hugged Max back,

"It's gonna be ok Maxie, it's all gonna be ok."  Tyson looked away and turned to the unconscious Rei and Kai.  He would've helped them, but his eyes were feeling heavy, as he closed them, covering up his dark blue orbs, he heard the door smash open.  He could here people rushing around him, he could feel Max being moved from his side, and then he blacked out.

****************************

Ok peeps.  What did you think?  Please review, if you do, I'll give you a COOKIE!!!               


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews people.

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, but we own our precious, actually LOTR owns our precious, oh, what am I to do in a world where property is nine tenths of the law?  Oh well, on with the fic.

*******************************

Tyson opened his eyes and found himself laying on a soft, white bed.  He groaned as pain rushed over his leg.  He rolled over to get a better view of his surroundings.  He was in an ER ward with Max.  He presumed Kai and Rei must be in another ward as they were injured worse then he was.  He smiled as he saw Max sleeping peacefully, despite the earlier goings on.  He would have got up and joined his friend, but he was in no state to walk.  As he relaxed back down in his bed, he listened to the faint sounds in the Hospital.  He could hear a heart monitor occasionally bleeping and murmurs of doctors, he could hear the shuffling of feet and the quiet buzz of the air conditioning, the quiet groans from beside him.  Wait a minute, groans from beside him?  He turned to see Max's half-open eyes on him.  Max smiled when he saw Tyson looking at him,

"Hey Tyson, what up?"  Tyson grinned slightly,

"The sky."  Max laughed when Tyson said this.

"How are you feeling Max?" Tyson asked changing the subject.

"Been better.  At least my leg's not bleeding anymore." He shrugged.  Tyson smiled, 'Always thinking of the bright side.' When he broke out of his thoughts of his koi, he found the blonde staring at him.

"What you thinking about?" He asked.

"You." Max smiled,

"That's sweet."

"No, you're sweet, like sugar." Max blushed and laughed.  They stayed silent for a few minutes, each contemplating the earlier goings on.  Tyson broke the silence,

"You think Kai and Rei are ok?" He asked.

"I dunno, you think we could get crutches or something and go see them?"  Tyson was about to answer, but was cut off by a nurse who had recently entered the room.

"I pleased to say that you are both allowed to visit your friends, but you'll have to use these." She said holding up two folded wheelchairs.  "And, you are not allowed to leave the hospital until we say so."  Tyson and Max smiled,

"Ok!" They said in unison.  She nodded and helped them in.

"Leo, can you help me get these two to room 401?" She asked, shouting to a nurse passing through the corridor.

"Sure."  Leo took Max and the other nurse took Tyson.  It wasn't long before they were there.  The nurses wheeled them in, after clearing it with the doctor who was currently in the room.

"When you need to go back, just ask Mr. Tanaka." The nurse said pointing to a doctor who was currently monitoring the boys.  The nurses exited the room, leaving Tyson and Max with their friends.  Rei looked terrible, his face was pale, showing virtually no colour, his usually bright eyes were hidden.  His raven hair flowed like a waterfall down the bed to below his waist, his entire body looked weak and limp.  He had an oxygen mask over his white face, a heart monitor beeped slow and weakly.  Kai's heart monitor beeped faster then Rei's disturbing the silent peace along with his quiet breath.  Occasionally Kai would wince in his sleep as he moved slightly, but Rei lay still.  Tyson and Max stood and watched their teammates for what seemed like hours.  They were snapped out of their stunned states by a murmur coming from Kai's bed.

"Kai!" They gasped.  The doctor noticed this and walked over to him,

"Mr. Hiwatari, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." He replied bluntly, "I Rei alright?" He asked almost instantly.

"We don't know as of yet, but his condition is stable."

"At least there's some good news." Kai said quietly.  Tyson and Max wheeled their way over to Kai's bed,

"Kai.  How you feeling buddy?" Tyson asked stopping by his friend's bed.

"Tired."  The doctor smiled, 

"I have to take care of some paper work, if you need me, just press that button by your bed." He said leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"This is my fault." Kai sighed sadly.  Max frowned,

"No it's not." He argued back.

"Yes it is.  If I had never felt for Rei, this wouldn't have happened.  Everyone I care for gets hurt, my feelings are dangerous."

"Kai.  I don't know what to say to make you feel better, since I'm not the best with words." Tyson smiled, "I'll leave that for Rei.  But, I do know that it was not your fault, and thinking like that won't help at a time like this.  Both you and Rei need support right now, and once he wakes up, you're the one who's gonna have to help him.  We're his friends, we can only do so much, but you're his love." Tyson said, being mature for once.  For hours they sat there, silently, except for the occasional comment or attempt at a conversation.  Eventually the nurse came in, shattering the tense serenity of the silent room.

"My, my, are you still here?  Come on, you should rest." She said, her and Leo wheeling them out, "You can come back tomorrow." She said.  Kai just lay there, restoring silence to the room.  He lost track of time, sitting there, thinking, yet his mind remaining blank.  He felt empty inside.  Alone, although his raven wonder was just beside him.  Kai turned to the neko blader, and found that the boy's amber eyes lay upon him.

"K-Kai?" He said weakly, his eyes only half open.

"I'm here Rei.  I'm watching over you."

"I always believed I had an angel, but never did I think they would be as beautiful as you."

**************************************

This chapter was becoming long, and I found that to be a reasonable place to stop.  Please, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.   


	7. Chapter 7

Kai POV

I glanced over at the sleeping neko, regretting what I was about to do. He looked so beautiful, laying there, his thick black lashes hiding his golden orbs from the world. His perfect features were accentuated by the silver moonlight that filtered through the half closed blinds. His long raven hair curled around his frail lithe body, flowing down the bed sheets like a river. His beautiful face was half covered with bangs, held back only by the red yin yang bandana around his head. He looked like an angel, even covered with all those scars and bandages. I reluctantly broke my gaze away from the sleeping boy and walked gradually towards the window, glancing back at him once more as I carefully slid the window open, cursing myself as it squeaked loudly. Doesn't anyone oil these things?! I heard Rei stir behind me and quickly slipped out the open window, tears forming in my eyes. It was raining heavily, and I considered closing the window to stop the water getting into my kineko's room, but I didn't have time. I ran, I didn't really have much reason to run, since I had nowhere to go, but I ran. Part of me feared that Rei would follow, another part just wanted to run. I knew if I walked I would have time to think, and if I thought, for even a second, I would turn around and return. I couldn't stay, I just knew I couldn't. Boris proved my point, everyone I love gets hurt. I'm dangerous to be around. I couldn't let Rei, my kitten, get hurt because of me. I'm not safe.

I ran, further and further into the dark street, rain pounding heavily off my back and dripping down my face. I finally reached the main street and slowed down, my heart pounding in my ears. The road was empty. No people walked down the usually busy streets, no cars drove down the road. I walked briskly down the centre of the soaked road, shivering slightly in the cold. I heard light and fast footsteps behind me and turned around. A shadowed figure stumbled through the rain, struggling to go on. His long hair blew loosely in the rough wind, whipping his shoulders and back. Dark bangs clung to his cheeks, and golden eyes glistened in the darkness. I watched, motionless as he stumbled again and tripped. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave him. But if I went back to help him, I would never let go. I silently cursed myself for ever falling under his spell. How could I, Kai Hiwatari, fall in love? I was supposed to be the cold, emotionless bastard leader. But no, I had to go and stumble across him, and fall in love. Damn him! I heard him call out my name as he pushed himself wearily from the cold ground. His voice was wretched and broken, every letter seemingly weaker then the last.

"Kai?" He called out again, his voice becoming even weaker.

"Turn back Rei." I called out, refusing to face the raven haired teen. He called out again, his voice being abruptly cut off and replaced with a yelp. I turned sharply and found that he had fallen again and his form now lay shivering in the darkness.

What I did then, I knew I would regret. I turned around. I walked slowly towards him and knelt beside the limp lithe teen, lifting his freezing body into my arms, resting his head on my knee. He was freezing and his face was pale as a sheet. His hair stuck to his body and face, framing his form. His breathing was shallow and extremely ragged, due to the cold and his re-opened injuries. Worry began to wash over me as it became increasingly possible that he was getting worse. His golden eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me, orbs full of pain and sadness, glazed over with weakness.

"K-Kai. Why-why did you?" He asked me, cutting off his sentence with a gasp of pain. It was almost unbearable, hearing the usually strong boy in such a pathetic state. I slowly reached down and brushed some of the wet raven bangs from his face, my hand trailing down his gently curving cheek. I never answered his question, and I doubt I ever will. I just knelt there beside him in the rain, savouring our last moments together, my last moments holding his hand in mine. I stroked his head softly, feeling pleasure in the soft skin beneath mine. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes and trail down my cheeks, joining the droplets of freezing rain.

"I'm sorry Rei." I whispered my words barely audible in the harsh wind.

"Kai, please d-don't-" His words were cut off as I pressed my lips to his. His mouth was smooth beneath mine, and his rose lips were cold, but I felt passion seep through me.

We finally broke and my crimson eyes met his amber ones. He smiled slightly up at me, though something in his eyes said that he knew what I was about to do. I stood up, laying him gently on the ground and walked away, not turning back. I heard attempt to follow, but fall again. I resisted the urge to turn around and pull him into my arms. I sped up my pace and, wiping a tear from my cheek, whispered to the wind.

"No."

NORMAL POV

Rei struggled to push himself off the floor as the crimson eyed blader left, his footsteps echoing in the darkness. The neko tried to run, but fell again, kneeling on the floor.

"KAI!" He called, but the older teen did not return. "Kai! Please don't go! KAI!" The injured teen just stayed, unable to move and cried, gazing desperately out into the endless darkness. "No." He whispered gently into the empty road, in which stood a violet eyed boy, watching the boy with hungry eyes.

And there you have it, my replacement chapter! Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
